Rob Oppenheimer
__FORCETOC__ A member of the nGw's founding roster and former nGw Brass Ring holder. Background A hard working everyman, Rob worked several indy feds and fought in various local tough-man competitions before finding his way to nGw. While he was still working on establishing himself in the wrestling world but he had the talent and heart to succeed and found success in the nGw. He also boasts one of the most devastating finishers in all of wrestling, the IHBD or "I Have Become Death", named after a quote used by his distant relative Julius Robert Oppenheimer following the testing of the first atomic bomb. A member of the founding roster of Next Generation Wrestling Rob went on to win the nGw Brass Ring and maintained an impressive win loss ratio. When his friend RDJ attempted to "go sober" Rob, along with Vince and Monica Stryfe, Johnny Jaxson and other "good guys" of the nGw banded together to not only save the nGw but to knock RDJ back off the wagon. Not long after RDJ returned to a life of happy intoxication Rob Oppenheimer was booked in a match against one of his best friends, Vince Stryfe immediately after Stryfe was accused of perpetrating a number of heinous assaults on members of the nGw roster. With the crowd against him for the FIRST time in his career Stryfe was backed into a corner and took the match further than intended leaving Rob Oppenheimer badly injured from a series of sickening Utter Stryfe powerbombs. Since his injury Oppenheimer's contract with the nGw was maintained but phe was placed on the inactive workers list. During his time off Rob fell in love with his nurse, a lovely young lady named Tara, from Mount Vernon General. The two have gotten very serious and there have been hints that wedding bells might be in the future for "The Everyman" should he ever work up the courage to propose. Current Following a challenge directed at the nGw by the UCW World Champion Dravaka Drimstone, Rob Oppenheimer was chosen by Professor Erica Summeroff in a stunning turn of events to represent Next Generation Wrestling at the UCW's Guilty Pleasures PPV in a match for the Championship belt! While Rob hadn't fought in over six months he has risen to the occasion and the verbal was intense. When Guilty Pleasures finally rolled around Rob was able to come out on top following a grueling best of two of three, falls-count-anywhere match with an assist from the UCW Axis (Big Dawg Eli barksdale, Seth Iser, Silas Hook and Shinto Muneshige) to become the new UCW World Champion. His current plans are to stay in the UCW defending the World Title and continuing to preach the superiority of the nGw to anyone who will listen...as well as those who aren't. Personality Rob Oppenheimer is a hard working up and comer. He lives to give the fans a good show regardless of what it might do to him body (or the body of his opponent). He’s not above spending time with fans and is always willing to sign an autograph or hang out to talk with them after the show. As his confidence in the ring and in front of the crowd has grown Oppenheimer has developed somewhat of a smart-ass wisecracking personality. He is just as quick to crack a joke at his opponent's expense as he is to make fun of himself. While Rob has a STRONG distaste for the Summeroffs he is an nGw worker to the core and would NEVER turn his back on his home promotion. Ring Attire Black warm-ups with white trim and the letters "IHBD" running down the left leg and Black wrestling boots. His wrists are taped in black and he wears an nGw T-Shirt to the ring but removes it before the fight. Since being booked to face Drimstone at UCW: Guilty Pleasure Oppenheimer has taken to wearing an FUCW shirt rather than his standard nGw branded one. Physical Appearance A tall, muscular gentleman. His short curly hair is already showing signs of gray at his temples. He does his best to remain clean shaven though he often sports a five o'clock shadow. He has a tattoo of torn flesh with a radiation symbol revealed by the tears on his left shoulder and the quote from the Bhagavad Gita from which he got his finisher's name in Sanskrit on his lower right side. "Now I am become Death, the destroyer of worlds." Style Power Moves / Brute Force Examples: Spinbuster, Powerbomb, DDTs, Hard Suplexes (Fisherman's, German, Belly to Back), Heavy Clotheslines, Heavy Punches etc. Finisher: IHDB - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9deRPGsKZxo Modified Finisher: Turnbuckle IHBD - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PVF0k_zIoHA Match History #Debuted at nGw Inauguration (Lost to JaKe Hawney via submission) #nGw Hump Night 1 (Defeated Harlem Halladay via pinfall) #nGw Hump Night 2 (Defeated Jack Burton via pinfall) #nGw Hump Night 3 (Defeated Sir Lionel de Montbar via pinfall) #nGw Hump Night 4 - Full Roster Battle Royal (4th Place, Eliminated 11th by Sir Lionel de Montbar via pinfall) #nGw Road Trip - Brass Ring Title Match (Defeated Jackson Marks via pinfall) #nGw Hump Night 6 - Tag Team Match (Lost to Damion Stone & Harlem Halladay via pinfall on his partner Johnny Jaxson) #nGw Last Call 1 (Lost to Vince Stryfe via pinfall) Title History *Won the nGw Brass Ring at nGw Road Trip on 7/11/12. *Won the UCW World Championship at UCW: Guilty Pleasures on 6/30/13 by defeating Dravaka Drimstone with the help of the UCW Axis. Trivia *Rob Oppenheimer never lost the Brass Ring as it was vacated after Oppenheimer was injured and unable to compete. *Saved Jack Burton's life by performing chest compressions after Burton suffered a heart attack at nGw Hump night 2. *Rob Oppenheimer was put on the inactive roster list after being severly injured by Vince Stryfe at nGw Last Call 1. Category:Workers